


Plot Twist

by Tricksterfaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, My First Work in This Fandom, Personal Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Tricksterfaerie





	Plot Twist

“Sam! Behind you!” Dean takes aim over Sam’s left shoulder as Sam drops to the ground.

 

The hell hound lunges and Dean shoots in the direction of the fierce growl. His rock salt round finds its invisible target in midair bursting blood onto Sam’s back. Sam pushes himself off the ground and sprints past Dean into the rundown shack, Dean keeps firing; his back to the door. “Salt! Get the salt,” he yells over his shoulder.

“I got it Dean! Hurry.” Sam starts with laying a line over the doorway first and Dean steps backward over it as Sam runs to pour salt over the windowsill. Dean slams the door shut and leans up against it holding his double barrel up to his chest.

“What now Dean? What now?” Sam says trying not to sound as panicked as he feels.

“I’m thinking,” Dean huffs. They both stiffen when they hear the scratching on the metal shack door.

“Dean, It’s coming. Dean!”

Dean is knocked off his feet as the door flies open. His gun skitters across the cement floor. The Hound is on him before Sam can get a shot off. Dean screams and Sam runs to him falling to the floor. He can hear himself crying “No. No. No.” As he lifts his older brother’s head.

Dean lets out a ragged breath as he reaches up and grabs Sam by the lapel of his jacket. “I’m so sorry Sammy. I-I-” Dean’s head falls back and his fingers loosen on Sam’s jacket as his eyes flutter closed. Sam begs, “Stay with me Dean, please.”

Suddenly Dean’s eyes snap open. “Bones-y, gross!” he whines and pushes the golden retriever away. “Stop licking my face. Your part is over. Dude, get your dog offa-me.” Dean pushes himself up to a sitting position and reaches for his lost nerf gun wiping his face with the sleeve of his flannel. 

“He was just worried about you.” Sam says pulling Bones away by the collar and scratching behind his ears. “Hey, can I die next time Dean?” 

Dean shakes his head. “No way dofus. I just died to save you remember?”

“So? Now it’s my turn to save you,” Sam argues.

"It’s too late Sam."

"Nuh uh-"

They are about to start yelling when they hear John clearing his throat leaning into the doorway.

“Hey boys, how often have I told you not to bring Bones in the shed?” He asks firmly.

“He was a hell hound Dad. There was a demon after us and Dean-” Sam starts to explain.

“Sam.” Dean stops him, because as much as he loves playing Hunters with his little brother he feels like he is getting a little old for it. He is taking Driver’s Ed this year and he hopes his dad will finally let him drive the classic Impala that he keeps covered up in the garage and he’s been teaching Dean the maintenance on for as long as he can remember.

“We’re sorry Dad, he followed us in,” Dean says as Sam helps him to his feet.

John nods and steps over the salt line and picks up the canister of sea salt. “I won’t tell your mother you used her good salt again if you make sure you pick up all the foam pellets from the yard after dinner. I don’t want Bones chewing on them. Sweep this up now and come on inside.”

“Yes Sir.” The boys say in unison and John nods again before turning to leave; whistling for the dog to follow.

Sam pick’s up the journal they have been passing back and forth for years, taking turns writing parts of the story, and holds it out to his brother. Dean shakes his head.

“It’s your turn Sam. You write the next part okay? Whatever you want. Now come on let’s clean up quick I think Mom made sloppy joe’s.”


End file.
